Żyli krótko i nieszczęśliwe
by OneTrueParings
Summary: Każda księżniczka marzy o księciu z bajki. Piaskowa księżniczka sądziła, że znalazła swojego. Co jednak, jeśli książe okaże się przebrzydłą ropuchą? I czy będzie szczęśliwe zakończenie?


Miejsce kobiety było w kuchni. Miejsce Temari było w kuchni. Wiedziała o tym. Wewnętrznie nie chciała na to przystać, ale wiedziała, że jeśli tylko odważy się sprzeciwić, straci wszystko. Straci dach nad głową, pieniądze, które wniosła do małżeństwa i swoją kobiecą dumę. W chwili, gdy uciekła z Suny od braci, wkroczyła na ścieżkę bez powrotu.

Usłyszała jak po drugiej stronie domu trzaskają drzwi. Wrócił...

Szybko nałożyła mu obiad i postawiła na stole. Woda na kawę też już wrzała, wystarczyło zalać. Temari błyskawicznie dopadła czajnik, jednak było już za późno.

- Co to ma być? - Usłyszała jego gniewny głos. Zadrżała. Odwróciła się powoli i postawiła na stole kubek z parującym napojem.

- Proszę, zrobiłam dziś twoje ulubione danie - odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

- Spóźniłaś się o siedem sekund, znowu - burknął jej mąż, patrząc na nią krzywo. - Myślałem, że nauczyłaś się być punktualna.

Temari zacisnęła zęby z wściekłości. Nawet, gdyby chciała mu teraz odpyskować, albo pobić, nie mogła. Nie, gdy za męża ma się Narę Shikamaru.

Obserwowała jak łaskawie siada do stołu i podnosi do ust kubek. Wziął łyk.

- Tfu! - Wszystko co miał w ustach wylądowało na jej fartuszku. - Paskudna, mendokusee... - wywarczał, uderzając kubkiem o stół tak, że rozchlapał połowę jego zawartości. - Wracam zmęczony, a ty podajesz mi takie coś?!

Wywróciła oczami. Zagryzła dolną wargę i pochyliła się ze ściereczką nad stołem żeby wytrzeć rozlany przez męża napój. Słyszała jego przyspieszony, ciężki oddech, kiedy patrzył na nią.

Uniósł do ust widelec z pieczonymi ziemniaczkami i przez chwilę nie miał uwag. Odsunęła się o krok, ale on nagle uderzył pięścią w stół aż talerz podskoczył.

- Czy nie mówiłem ci jak upiec dziczyznę, żeby nie była gumowata?! - krzyknął, posyłając jej wściekłe spojrzenie. - Patrz! Patrz! - uniósł widelec z nabitą polędwicą z jelenia, trzęsła się jak gruby kawałek gumy.

- Przepraszam, następnym razem mi się uda - odpowiedziała wyuczoną formułkę, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Shikamaru tylko burknął coś pod nosem i wstał od stołu.

- Gdzie idziesz? - zapytała Temari i natychmiast ruszyła za Shikamaru wgłąb mieszkania.

- Nie powinno cię to obchodzić - uciął ostro. - Jak wrócę, ma być posprzątane, a jedzenie ma być strawne, rozumiesz?

Temari przymknęła oczy i powstrzymała się przed rzuceniem jakiegoś wyszukanego przekleństwa.

- Rozumiem - powiedziała tylko. Shikamaru wyszedł.

Temari posłusznie posprzątała ze stołu, ledwo powstrzymując się przed roztrzaskaniem talerza w jego jedzeniem. Chciała potłuc wszystkie naczynia, wszystkie szklanki i kubki, wpuścić huragan do wnętrza jego domu, który połamałby każdą deskę, podarł wszystkie książki i rozstrzaskał jego ukochane shogi. Kiedy jednak ta wizja odeszła, Temari wróciła do szarej rzeczywistości. Posłusznie wyrzuciła niedojedzony obiad do śmieci i zaczęła posłusznie zmywać. Shikamaru kazał jej posprzątać, a przecież od rana poza ugotowaniem obiadu, nie robiła niczego innego. Westchnęła ciężko i uznała, że rzeczywiście, na podłodze zebrało się trochę kurzu, a obraz na ścianie był pod nieodpowiednim kątem. Już miała zacząć robienie kolacji, kiedy nagle zapragnęła uciec. Wyjść z tego domu i nigdy nie wrócić. Rzuciła swój fartuszek na podłogę i wybiegła.

Tymczasem Shikamaru szedł do kobiety, u której zawsze mógł zjeść porządny, smaczny obiad, kobiety, która była idealna...

Nie była kłopotliwa, zawsze uśmiechała się pogodnie na jego widok i rozumiała go bez słów. Shikamaru uwielbiał w niej wszystko i gdyby nie różnica wieku, to z nią by się chętnie ożenił. Niestety, rzeczywistość była podła i zamiast tego dostał Temari - kłopotliwą, źle gotującą i irytującą kobietę. Co mógł na to poradzić?

Zapukał do drzwi i usłyszał krzątanie się swojej ukochanej. Zaraz też pojawiła się w drzwiach, jak zwykle uśmiechając się do niego szeroko i zapraszając do środka.

- Ciężki dzień? - zapytała ze współczuciem.

Stojąc w progu, wpatrywał się w jej przepiękne, czerwone czerwone oczy, która zdawały się przewiercać jego duszę na wylot. Kurenai skupiała w sobie wszystko co dobre w jego życiu. Patrząc na nią myślał o Asumie i o jego spuściźnie i o tym kim by był, gdyby nie on. Kurenai była dla niego ideałem żony, matki i kochanki. I miała przepiękną córkę, którą Shikamaru kochał jak własne dziecko, którego nie mogła bądź nie chciała dać mu Temari.

- Jak każdy - odparł, przestępując próg i węsząc zapachów dobiegających z kuchni. - Co gotujesz?

- Och, nic wielkiego - odparła Kurenai i machnęła ręką. - Tylko polędwicę z jelenia.

Shikamaru na te słowa rozpromienił się. Każdy w wiosce wiedział, że Kurenai gotuje najlepiej.

- Ty to zawsze wiesz, czego potrzebuję - westchnął, szczęśliwy i poszedł za nią do kuchni, gdzie siedziała już jej córka. Kurenai podała mu talerz i poszła sprawdzić jedzenie.

- Wujek Shika! - zawołała dziewczynka, porzucając swoje rysunki. - Zagramy w shogi?

Shikamaru uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie i zgodził się, nie namyślając się długo. To była jego prawdziwa rodzina, a nie jakaś Temari, która nie umiała porządnego obiadu ugotować i nie potrafiła urodzić mu takiej słodkiej dziewczynki.

Podczas rozgrywania partyjki w shogi, złość na Temari i jej nieudolność powoli z niego uchodziła. Słyszał jak Kurenai krząta się w kuchni, a kiedy kończyli rozgrywkę, na stole stanął ciepły, ale nie za gorący obiad. I do tego smakował wybornie. Dobrze doprawiony, polędwica była miękka i krucha, ziemniaki ubite jak należy i posypane koperkiem. Dokładnie tak jak lubił.

- Wujek, wujek! Narysowałam cię! - krzyknęła dziewczynka, pokazując mu kartkę z narysowanym... jeleniem.

Shikamaru zaśmiał się, głaskając dziecko po głowie.

- Jesteś mądra - powiedział miło. - Bardzo mądra.

Kiedy po skończonym obiedzie dziewczynka szybko wyszła spotkać się z koleżanką, Kurenai i Shikamaru usiedli wygodnie w salonie, z lampkami wina.

- Co cię znów trapi? - zadała pytanie Kurenai i złapała go za rękę.

- Moja bezużyteczna żona - westchnął tamtem i upił łyk wina. Smakowało wyborne. Wszystko u Kurenai smakowało wybornie.

- Nie wiń jej, wciąż się uczy... - starała się obronić Temari, lecz Nara szybko wszedł jej w słowo.

- Czemu po prostu nie przyznasz, że jest żałosna? Ja już to dawno odkryłem.

Milczeli przez chwilę i co jakiś czas sączyli trunek. W końcu Kurenai odstawiła kieliszek i przybliżyła się do Shikamaru.

- Nie myśl teraz o tym, Shikamaru. Zrelaksuj się.

Shikamaru uśmiechnął się leniwie. Doskonale wiedział, co to znaczy.

Kurenai zbliżyła swoją twarz do jego, a on dotknął jej policzka i pogłaskał go opuszkami palców. Była piękna. Wiedział dlaczego jego sensei wybrał właśnie ją. Wierzył, że jest jego godnym zastępcą.

- Uwielbiam cię - wymruczał. Pocałowała go delikatnie. Jego wargi kochały dotyk jej dojrzałych, kobiecych warg.

Objęła go w pasie, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu i drażniła skórę na jego szyi długimi paznokciami.

- Ona cię uwielbia - odparła, mając na myśli swoje dziecko. - Ja też.

- Wiem - wyszeptał i ponownie ją pocałował. Zaczął powoli ściągać z niej ubranie. Kurenai również zmagała się z jego paskiem od spodni.

W międzyczasie Temari dotarła do Shino, jej jedynego przyjaciela, który wiedział o jej ciężkiej sytuacji i służył radą. Pomóc nie mógł, gdyż nic już nie mogło być zrobione.

- Zrobię herbaty - oznajmił, gdy tylko ją zobaczył w swoich drzwiach. Temari weszła do środka, zdenerwowana i ledwo nad sobą panująca.

- Do diabła z herbatą, daj mi wódki!

- A co z Shikamaru? - zapytał Shino, zaparzając wodę na herbatę.

No właśnie, Temari pomyślała, co z Shikamaru?

Do diabła z Shikamaru!, przeszło jej przez myśl.

- Shino, wódki się nie gotuje - mruknęła, wchodząc do kuchni. - Proszę, bardzo chcę się napić. Baaardzo.

Zatrzepotała swoimi długimi rzęsami, wpatrując się prosto w przyjaciela. Przy nim przynajmniej mogła poczuć się jak pełnoprawna kobieta. On jej nie poniżał, nie pouczał i mogła się mu sprzeciwić.

- Ale... Jeśli wrócisz pijana do domu, jemu się to nie spodoba - zauważył, kontynuując robienie herbaty.

Temari głośno zaklnęła. Racja, jeżeli znowu wróci do domu pijana, Shikamaru jej nie odpuści. Mimowolnie przypomniała sobie pierwszy raz, gdy wróciła do domu napita, to było niedługo po małżeństwie, kiedy myślała, że ma jeszcze jakieś resztki wolności. Kiedy tylko weszła do pokoju, Shikamaru od razu się na nią wydarł, że za późno wróciła, a gdy spostrzegł, jak bardzo jest pijana, złapał ją mocno za rękę i siłą zaprowadził ją do łazienki, gdzie zamknął ją ze słowami: "Masz pięć minut na ogarnięcie się i zaraz potem idziesz spać!".

Następnego dnia wcale nie było lepiej, Temari miała największego kaca w historii, a Shikamaru schował (za karę, powiedział potem) wszystkie ziółka, kefiry i inne produkty, które choć trochę pomogłyby na kaca. Została tylko ta obrzydliwa herbata według receptury teściowej.

W tej chwili jednak Temari przeżywała wewnętrzny bunt. Wyszła z domu i najchętniej nie wróciłaby do niego już nigdy. A przynajmniej nie tego wieczoru. Ani tej nocy.

- Mam dość, Shino - wyszeptała załamanym głosem. - Boję się, że już dłużej nie wytrzymam. Odejdę od niego i... I...

- I? - powtórzył za nią.

Rzeczywiście. Nie miała pomysłu co mogłaby dalej robić. Skłócona z braćmi, bez szans na znalezienie pracy jako ninja musiałaby zająć się czymś tak niegodnym shinobi jak sprzątanie, niańczenie dzieci albo pracowanie jako kelnerka w barze. Albo dziwka. Ta ostatnia opcja nie różniła się aż tak bardzo od tego, co robiła teraz. Dokładnie tak się czuła przy Shikamaru. Jak tania, bezużyteczna dziwka.

- Nie wiem - załkała w końcu, a w jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy.

Poczuła, jak Shino kładzie jej rękę na ramieniu. Niewiele myśląc, przytuliła się do niego i zaczęła płakać. Wiedziała, że może to zrobić - Shino nie był taki jak Shikamaru i nie bywał zły, gdy ktoś niechcący zmoczył ubranie.

- Nie poddawaj się, Temari. - Usłyszała jego cichy, łagodny głos. Załkała jeszcze głośniej. Dlaczego jej mąż nie może być taki? Dlaczego Shikamaru jest takim socjopatą?!

- S-shino...

- Tak?

- Dlaczego... Dlaczego on nie może być taki jak ty?

Shino objął ją tak samo mocno jak ona jego i ucałował jej kark.

- Bo musiałby być mną - odparł spokojnie.

Shino nie do końca rozumiał. Shikamaru zawsze był spokojnym kolesiem. Wszyscy go lubili. Dopiero, gdy ożenił się z Temari, zmienił się nie do poznania. I to tylko względem niej. Shino z początku nie wierzył, jednak ta odważna i silna kobieta z tygodnia na tydzień zdawała się pogrążać w coraz głębszej depresji, aż w końcu Shino nie potrafił odmówić jej schronienia, gdy tylko chciała uciec na choćby chwilę od piekła, które gotował jej młody Nara.

Shino nigdy nie oczekiwał niczego w zamian i na nic wielkiego nie liczył. Jej towarzystwo było dla niego wszystkim.

Nie wiedział, kiedy się w niej zakochał. Wiedział jednak, że jego miłość jest tragiczna - Temari nie mogła uwolnić się od Shikamaru i musiała być mu wierna. W końcu była jego żoną. Shino miał pewność, że Nara również jest jej wierny. Nawet jeżeli stał się okrutnym brutalem, wciąż dotrzymywał słowa.

Temari zaśmiała się przez łzy na jego słowa. Poczuła się lepiej. Obecność Shino zawsze poprawiała jej nastrój.

Shino odsunął się od niej powoli i wrócił do robienia herbaty. Temari na chwilę odzyskała wewnętrzny spokój.

Shikamaru leżał obok Kurenai, gładząc ją po ciemnych włosach. W końcu niechętnie złapał swoje spodnie i naciągnął je na siebie, po raz ostatni pocałował kobietę poniżej obojczyka, założył swoją koszulkę i westchnął ciężko.

- Już za tobą tęsknię - szepnął, obejmując nagą kobietę po raz ostatni.

- Przestań, Shikamaru, w końcu możesz przyjść kiedy tylko chcesz - odpowiedziała.

- Chciałbym nie musieć już nigdy odchodzić.

- Nie mów tak.

- Powiem jej. Powiem jej o nas. Zostawię ją!

- Shikamaru!

- Dlaczego?!

- Nie możesz! Jest twoją żoną. Nie ma tu nikogo prócz ciebie. Nie możesz jej zostawić. Robi wszystko, żebyś tylko był z niej zadowolony.

- Dlaczego muszę udawać?

- Bo taką rolę sobie wybrałeś Shikamaru biorąc ją na swoją żonę.

- Wtedy nie wiedziałem, że...

- Że będziesz z nią tak nieszczęśliwy?

- Że pokocham ciebie. - Shikamaru spojrzał na nią czule. Kurenai uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, jednak za chwilę znów spoważniała.

- Teraz to nieważne. Jesteś jej mężem, Shikamaru, to twój obowiązek być przy niej.

Shikamaru tylko westchnął i powoli, z ociąganiem, wyszedł z domu Kurenai.

Gdyby nie Temari, nic nie stałoby na przeszkodzie do jego szczęścia. Temari była winna całemu jego cierpieniu. Przez nią był głodny, wiecznie zły, wciąż miał lekką chrypkę od krzyku i nie mógł być z Kurenai.

- Niech tylko nie posprząta - mruknął, zły. - To wtedy pożałuje.

Temari wracała do domu sama. Nikt nie wiedział o jej bliskich kontaktach z Shino i nie chciała być na nich przyłapana. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że mają romans, a wtedy Shikamaru na pewno nie dałby jej żyć. Nie, o jej znajomości z Shino nikt nie wiedział i nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć. On był azylem, ucieczką od domowego piekła, jej oazą spokoju.

Podchodząc pod dom, spostrzegła człowieka idącego z naprzeciwka. Zadrżała, po chodzie i papierosie w ustach poznając Shikamaru. Chciała jak najszybciej wbiec do domu i udawać, że już śpi albo chociaż uciec gdzieś daleko i wrócić rano, ale było już za późno. Zauważył ją.

- Co ty tu robisz?! - zagrzmiał, a Temari skuliła się w sobie, lecz nie cofnęła się.

- Wyszłam tylko na chwilę - odpowiedziała cicho, nie napotykając jego spojrzenia. Shikamaru tylko prychnął, przez co dym z papierosa podrażnił jej drogi oddechowe. Zakaszlała, a jej mąż skrzywił się na to.

- Co? Nie podoba ci się mój papieros?! Jaka wygodnicka się zrobiłaś! Chyba czas cię ponownie nauczyć szacunku!

Temari zacisnęła zęby z wściekłości i upokorzenia. Sąsiedzi na pewno słyszeli ich rozmowę.

- Do domu - rozkazał Shikamaru, zakładając ręce na piersi i patrząc na nią z pogardą. - Mam nadzieję, że chociaż posprzątałaś.

- Oczywiście - odparła krnąbrnie. Posprzątała. Rano. Zresztą niezależnie od tego czy by to zrobiła czy nie, on i tak stwierdziłby, że zrobiła to źle.

Weszli do domu i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że nie przygotowała dla niego kolacji.

- Jesteś głodny? - spytała niepewnie, kierując swoje kroki w stronę kuchni.

- Niespecjalnie. Zjadłem po drodze, dla odmiany coś dobrego - powiedział zgryźliwie i usiadł ciężko na fotelu, od razu biorąc gazetę do ręki. Temari odetchnęła z ulgą. Być może będzie miała normalny wieczór. Jej radość jednak krótko trwała.

- Idiotko, mówiłaś, że posprzątałaś! - Shikamaru warknął w jej stronę. - Więc co to ma być?!

Temari odwróciła się do niego.

Na stoliku, na którym leżała gazeta, było trochę rozlanej kawy, która tworzyła idealny okrąg - musiała odbić się od kubka. Zagotowała się ze złości. Tylko on tam siedział, to było jego miejsce. I musiał widzieć, że kawa, którą pił rano, zostawiła ślad. Celowo przykrył ją gazetą, żeby nie zauważyła.

- Posprzątałam - warknęła. - Nie jestem jasnowidzem, żeby wiedzieć, że położyłeś gazetę na plamie z kawy! - odpyskowała i natychmiast tego pożałowała.

Shikamaru spojrzał na nią zabójczym wzrokiem i powoli wstał z fotela oraz odłożył gazetę.

- Sugerujesz, że to moja wina? - wycedził, przybliżając się do niej. Temari odruchowo cofnęła się o krok, chociaż nadal patrzyła na niego z podniesioną głową.

- To nie tak... - zaczęła, próbując go uspokoić. Na próżno.

- Codziennie chodzę do pracy, płacę za twoje utrzymanie i opiekuję się tobą, a co za to mam? Ohydne obiady, brudny dom i niewdzięczną kobietę, która nie szanuje męża! Może zatęskniłaś już za Suną, co? Za swoimi młodszymi braciszkami?!

Temari nienawidziła takich sytuacji. Czuła się wtedy bezsilna - nawet jeśli próbowałaby się obronić, jednego nie mogła zaprzeczyć: Shikamaru zajął się nią, gdy uciekła z Suny. Co prawda teraz był socjopatą, lecz to nie zmieniało faktu, że pomógł jej wtedy.

Oddychają głęboko, a łzy zalśniły w jej oczach.

- Chciałabym umieć sprostać twoim oczekiwaniom, bardzo bym chciała - załkała, krok po kroku odsuwając się od niego powoli. - Przepraszam - dodała, poddając się. - Pójdę po ścierkę.

Odwróciła się i umknęła do kuchni przed jego gniewem. Owszem, utrzymywał ją, jednak to było jak więzienie. Klatka, z której nie da się uciec. Była wykończona i nie widziała wyjścia z sytuacji.

Pomyślała o Shino i jego uspokajających objęciach i herbatach. O jego pełnych otuchy słowach. Nie mogła się poddać! Musiała jakoś dać radę! Ale... ale nie potrafiła. Nie, gdy była związana z Shikamaru.

Wzięła ścierkę i wróciła do salonu. Tak jak przypuszczała, Shikamaru stał obok stołu i uważnie ją obserwował. Byleby tylko znaleźć jakiś błąd, błahostkę, do której mógłby się jej przyczepić.

Zaczęła ścierać plamę.

Plama zaschła i nie chciała zejść. Tarła i tarła, ale nic z tego nie wychodziło.

- Zaraz wrócę - powiedziała i szybko pobiegła do kuchni namoczyć ścierkę. Wróciła do salonu.

- Sama stwarzasz problemy. Gdybyś była normalna i pomoczyła tę ścierkę od razu, nie musiałabys biegać dwa razy - prychnął. Siedział już na swoim ulubionym fotelu, oczywiście z nogami na stoliku. Żeby wytrzeć plamę z kawy, musiała pochylić się nad jego nogami. To było upokarzające.

Kątem oka dostrzegła jego wredny uśmieszek. Krew się w niej zagotowała. Zacisnęła zęby i zaczęła mocniej trzeć plamę. W końcu zeszła i Temari mogła wrócić do kuchni.

- Poczekaj. - Usłyszała Shikamaru. Posłusznie stanęła, w duchu klnąc go i wyzywając od najgorszych.

- Tak?

- Powinnaś posprzątać wszędzie. Mój but. Mój but ciągle jest brudny.

Kurenai była zagubiona. Z jednej strony potrzebowała mężczyzny, potrzebowała Asumy, a ze wszystkich mężczyzn to Shikamaru najbardziej go przypominał. Z drugiej strony czuła, ze rozbija małżeństwo, że przez nią Shikamaru rani Temari, ze jeśli to wszystko wyjdzie na jaw...

Kurenia potrzebowała z kimś porozmawiać. Poza Shikamaru nie miała zbyt wielu bliskich osób. Oprócz Shikamaru mogła tak powiedzieć tylko o członkach swojej dawnej drużyny. Nie mogła rozmawiać z Hinatą - zbyt dobrze znała Temari. I nie mogła mówić też z Kibą - nie potrafił słuchać. Pozostał więc Shino i to właśnie przed jego drzwiami stała teraz w akcie desperacji. Nacisnęła dzwonek i czekała...

- Wita...O, dzień dobry - wypowiedział Shino, trochę zdziwiony obecnością swojej dawnej mistrzyni. Kurenai od dawna nie odwiedzała ich tak często, jak przedtem. Musiało zatem coś się stać. - Zapraszam do środka.

Kurenai posłała w jego stronę delikatny uśmiech i weszła do mieszkania.

- Już późno - zauważyła nagle. - Przepraszam. Musiałam... Musialam z kimś porozmawiać.

- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał ostrożnie, stawiając wodę na herbatę. Shino nie mógł opędzić się od wrażenia, że kobiety z jakiegoś powodu upatrzyły go sobie na obiekt zwierzeń.

- Przepraszam, ale nie mogę poradzić sobie z tym sama, a... Nie mam nikogo innego, z kim mogłabym porozmawiać.

Zapowiada się długi wieczór, przyszło mu na myśl, gdy zalewał herbatę.

Gdy postawił kubki z herbatą na stoliku, Kurenai podziękowała i od razu upiła łyk napoju. Melisa, akurat tego jej było trzeba.

- Shino, zawsze uważałam, że jesteś najbystrzejszy z drużyny ósmej. Proszę, powiedz, co mam zrobić.

Shino milczał przez chwilę, analizując jej zachowanie i słowa. Czuł, że pakuje się w coś niedobrego.

- Co się stało? - zapytał poważnie, i spojrzał na nią zza kubka parującej herbaty.

- To takie niezręczne... Jakby ci to... Tylko błagam, nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć Shino.

Niepewnie pokiwał głową. Gdzieś w głębi czuł, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie, ale nie czuł się jak człowiek, który ma jakiekolwiek wyjście. Uniósł kubek z herbatą do ust i upił łyka.

- Mam romans. Z Shikamaru.

Shino zakrztusił się herbatą i zaczął przeraźliwie kaszleć.

Kurenai wykonała ruch, jakby chciała wstać i mu pomóc, jednak zrezygnowała, niepewna. Shino cieszył się, że nosi ciemne okulary, gdyby Kurenai zobaczyła teraz jego zszokowane spojrzenie...

- Słucham? - zdołał wypowiedzieć, chociaż przeszło mu to z trudem przez gardło. Kurenai wbrew sobie zarumieniła się i uciekła wzrokiem.

- Mam romans z Shikamaru - powtórzyła ciszej. - Proszę, wysłuchaj mnie, zanim cokolwiek powiesz.

Shino bardzo chciał powiedzieć swoje zdanie na ten temat, jednak powstrzymał się. Nie należał do ludzi, którzy coś robią, a potem myślą. Dlatego właśnie odstawił kubek z herbatą i grobowym głosem oznajmił:

- Proszę mówić.

Zaczęła mu opowiadać jak to wszystko się zaczęło tuz po ślubie Shikamaru z Temari. Jak zaczął ją częściej odwiedzać, jak bawił się z jej córką, a potem okazało się, ze Temari nie może mieć dzieci. Wtedy zaczeli ze sobą sypiać. To był poryw chwili, po lampce wina, a potem pogrążyli się w tym dziwnym układzie aż dotarli do punktu, w którym on zapragnął skończyć swoje małżeństwo, a ona nie chciała do tego dopuścić.

Shino słuchał tego zszokowany. Myślał, że znał Kurenai, a tu takie zdziwienie! Każdy sądził, że Kurenai jest wierna Asumie i że w całości poświęciła się wychowywaniu córki.

Kiedy Kurenai skończyła opowiadać o swoim romansie, Shino zastanawiał się dłuższą chwilę, co na to wszystko odpowiedzieć.

- Kochasz go? Naprawdę kochasz Shikamaru?

Wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami.

- Nie wiem! - zapłakała. - Tak bardzo przypomina mi Asumę, że nie wiem czy kocham w nim to czy jego samego.

Shino wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem. Nie miał pojęcia co powinien teraz zrobić. Temari była pewna, że Shikamaru jest jej wierny, tymczasem on... W pierwszym odruchu pragnął biec do niej i powiedzieć o wszystkim. Powiedzieć, że teraz już nie musi mieć skrupułów, że Shikamaru, że Kurenai, że on, że ona... Ale nie mógł. Dał słowo, a shinobi nigdy nie łamie danego słowa. Bał się. Shino bał się, że podejmie złą decyzję. Ostatecznie nie był zbyt dobry w podejmowaniu ważnych, życiowych wyborów. Najlepszym dowodem na to był fakt, że skończył jako nauczyciel w Akademii Ninja.

Przez chwilę miał przed oczami Boruto i jego wygłupy. Aż zatrząsł się na to wspomnienie.

- Rozumiem - powiedział, chociaż naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Westchnął cicho i zebrał się w sobie. Zanim cokolwiek zrobi, musi poznać odpowiedź na jedno ważne pytanie.

- Czy to przez ten romans Shikamaru tak źle traktuje Temari?

Kurenai spuściła głowę, zawstydzona i pokonana.

- Tak. Jestem tego pewna.

Dopiero po chwili Kurenai się ocknęła.

- Skąd... Skąd wiesz jak ją traktuje? Sądziłam, że nikt nic nie...

Shino wstał od stołu odwrócił się, uniósł rękę w górę dając jej sygnał, żeby przez chwilę nic więcej nie mówiła. Wyszedł do sąsiedniego pokoju. Musiał ochłonąć.

Nie wiedział kogo winić. Kurenai? Tęskniła za Asumą, tylko dlatego się w to wplątała. I chciała... Chciała coś z tym zrobić. Tylko dlaczego do cholery przychodziła z tym do niego? Winić Shikamaru? Jego obarczyłby tym najchętniej. W końcu to on zgotował Temari piekło, przy okazji jeszcze zdradzając ją przez tak długi czas. Dlaczego jednak zaczął to robić? Bo Temari nie mogła dać mu dziecka. A o to nikt nie mógł jej winić. W tym dramacie Shino czuł się jak bohater tragiczny, na którym ciąży fatum, którego i tak dotknie gniew bogów niezależnie od tego jaką decyzję podejmie. Był przerażony tym, że teraz wszystko spoczywa na jego barkach i wściekły, że oni go tym obarczyli. Co gorsza - zupełnie nieświadomie.

Z salonu dobiegł go niepewny głos Kurenai.

- Shino, coś się stało?

- Wszystko w porządku - odpowiedział, siląc się na spokój. Odetchnął kilka razy i wrócił do pokoju. Zignorował zmartwiony wzrok Kurenai.

- Shino... Skąd wiesz o Temari? Shikamaru wiele razy mówił, że nikt nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, co się z nią dzieje i jak ją traktuje.

Shino przeklnął w myślach. Czemu tak głupio dał się przejrzeć?! Teraz Kurenai na pewno domyśli się, że Temari przychodzi czasami do niego... A to może sprawić, że Shikamaru się dowie. Co z kolei znowu odbije się na Temari.

- Mistrzyni Kurenai, uważam, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli powie mistrzyni prawdę Shikamaru.

- Mówisz mi, że mam zakończyć ten romans?

- Właśnie tak. I sugeruję, że powinna mistrzyni porozmawiać z Temari, zasługuje, by wiedzieć.

- Dobrze, zrobię to. Pod warunkiem, że odpowiesz mi na dwa pytania.

Shino odwrócił wzrok (czego oczywiście nie mogła zauważyć) i pokręcił głową powoli.

- Nie będzie żadnych dwóch pytań. Obiecałem pani, że nikomu nic nie powiem i dotrzymam danego słowa. Przyszła pani do mnie po radę, udzieliłem jej. Sama pani wie najlepiej, że to jedyne rozwiązanie. Nie jest pani złą kobietą, nie chce być pani dłużej powodem, dla którego Temari przeżywa piekło, sensei.

Shino rzadko wypowiadał tak wiele słów na raz. Kurenai czuła, że sprawa jest poważna. Jej policzki zapłonęły zawstydzonym rumieńcem. Spuściła wzrok i myślała nad tym co powiedział jej uczeń. W końcu pokiwała powoli głową.

- Masz rację - powiedziała drżącym głosem. - Ja... Muszę to zakończyć. Pójdę do niego. Teraz.

Shino pokiwał z aprobatą głową. Miał nadzieję, że teraz wszystko się ułoży. To było naiwne podejście, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy zawód ninja stracił tak wiele na rzecz pokoju, czego najlepszym przykładem była TenTen.

Kurenai podniosła się i powoli, jakby się bała, że upadnie, ruszyła razem z Shino do wyjścia.

- Proszę, Shino. - Spojrzała na niego z bólem i lękiem. - Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie znienawidziłeś po naszej rozmowie.

- Mnie to nie dotyczy - odparł mijając się z prawdą. - Powinna pani zadać to pytanie Temari, gdy ona o wszystkim się dowie.

Kurenai wyszła, a Shino został sam na sam z myślami. Zastanawiał się czy dobrze postąpił. Czy nie powinien być teraz przy Temari? Co zrobi Shikamaru, gdy Kurenai stanie w progu ich domu. Czy ona w ogóle tam pójdzie? Czy Shikamaru pozwoli, aby Temari dowiedziała się o wszystkim?

Nie namyślając się długo, Shino wybiegł z domu. Obrał inną drogę niż ta, którą prawdopodobnie szła Kurenai, znalazł się w pobliżu domu Shikamaru i Temari i skrył na pobliskim drzewie.

Czekał cierpliwie, chociaż powoli wątpił w to, że Kurenai dotrzyma słowa. Droga z jego domu do domu Shikamaru nie była aż tak długa. Kiedy już miał porzucić nadzieję, ujrzał sylwetkę Kurenai idącą w kierunku domu Shikamaru z ociąganiem.

Zapukała do drzwi i Shino zmrużył oczy, przy okazji wysyłając parę swoich owadów do szpiegowania. Jeżeli coś się złego wydarzy, wkroczy, postanowił.

Zobaczył jak w domu zapalają się światła i w kuchennym oknie mignęła mu zaspana Temari. Gdy ją zobaczył, serce zabiło mu mocniej. Podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła. Na widok Kurenai na jej twarzy odmalowało się zdziwienie. Kobiety stały przez chwilę w progu, a potem weszły wgłąb domu i przeszły do kuchni.

Shino widział tylko Temari. Kurenai prawdopodobnie zaczęła mówić, bo nagle blondynka zrobiła wielkie oczy i rozchyliła usta w zdziwieniu. Wtedy robaki dały mu znać, że Shikamaru się obudził. Po chwili zobaczył go jak wbiega do kuchni i staje jak wryty na widok Kurenai siedzącej przy stole z jego żoną.

Dłoń Shino bezwiednie zacisnęła się w pięść.

"Jeżeli tylko coś Temari zrobi", pomyślał, "Zrobię mu z dupy jesień średniowiecza".

Tymczasem Shikamaru nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Kurenai była zapłakana i rozmawiała o czym ze zdziwioną Temari. Poczuł narastający gniew. Jeżeli jego głupia żona skrzywdziła Kurenai...

- Co tu się dzieje? - zagrzmiał w stronę Temari i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Zerknął na Kurenai, jednak tamta nie patrzyła jak na razie w jego stronę.

Temari zadrżała i już miała coś odpowiedzieć, gdy Kurenai przemówiła.

- Shikamaru...Musimy porozmawiać. Myślę, że wiesz o czym.

Mimo że zapłakana, Kurenai nadal była najpiękniejszą kobietą na świecie. Shikamaru złagodniał i zapytał spokojniej.

- Czy to nie może zaczekać do jutra?

- Nie. To jest coś, co powinnam dawno zrobić.

Teraz Shikamaru zaczął się obawiać najgorszego.

Złapała go za ramię i pociągnęła do sąsiedniego pokoju. Wróciła dawna Temari.

- Chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć? - wycedziła przez zęby, górując nad nim nagle.

- Z niczego nie muszę ci się...

- Shikamaru! - usłyszeli głos Kurenai za sobą. - Dość tych kłamstw!

Wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem. A więc...

- Przecież to ty nie...

- Nie mogę z tym dłużej żyć, rozumiesz?

Shikamaru odsunął się od Temari i ruszył powoli w stronę Kurenai.

- Dlaczego zadecydowałaś o tym sama?

- Bo to koniec, Shikamaru.

- Dlaczego? Przecież... - urwał, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Jego świat właśnie się walił i nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Przecież jeszcze dzisiaj spędzał cudowny czas z Kurenai, a teraz... Jego spojrzenie błądziło po twarzy to Kurenai, to wkurzonej Temari, gdy nagle coś w nim pękło.

- To twoja wina! - ryknął na Temari, ignorując protesty Kurenai. Złapał żonę za ramię i potrząsnął ją. - Przez ciebie to wszystko! Jesteś nic nie wartym śmieciem! Zniszczyłaś mi życie!

Temari zacisnęła zęby ze złości, kiedy dotarło do niej, że przecież nie musi być mu uległa. Zdradzał ją praktycznie od początku ich małżeństwa, poniżał i gardził. Zasługiwał na karę i teraz Temari planowała mu ją dać. Już się zamachnęła, by go walnąć, gdy nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich stanął Shino.

Wszyscy zamarli w bezruchu na jego widok.

- Shino? - szepnęła Temari. Jej dłoń uniesiona była na wysokości policzka Shikamaru, ale nie dotykała go.

- Tylko spróbuj ją skrzywdzić - wycedził przez zęby. - Sam sobie zniszczyłeś życie. Debilu.

Shikamaru podszedł do Shino robiąc wielkie kroki. Stanął z nim twarzą w twarz i wpatrywał się w niego ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

- Widzę, że nie tylko ja zrobiłem mały skok w bok.

- Jak śmie - Temari zaczęła, jednak przerwała. Kurenai wrzasnęła. Shino zwinnym ruchem walnął Shikamaru lewym prostym tak mocno, że tamten się zatoczył.

- Oż ty - mruknął, plując krwią. Błyskawicznie przywołał swoje cienie, by unierumić Shino. Tamten przewidując to, szybko odskoczył i przyzwał swoje owady.

Mierzyli się wzrokiem. Nikt nic nie mówił. Temari i Kurenai nie mogły się w to wtrącić, na tym etapie było już za późno. Mimo to, Temari spróbowała:

- Shino, Shikamaru, uspokójcie się do cholery!

- Nie rozkazuj mi, dziwko! Puszczałaś się pewnie na lewo i prawo pod moim nosem!

- To tylko ty jesteś tak plugawym łotrem - odparł Shino.

Shikamaru był wściekły, aż cały się gotował. Temari czuła, że się uwalnia. Choć powinna być nieszczęśliwa, bo jej małżeństwo właśnie się rozpada czuła się... Wolna. Jak nigdy dotąd.

- Jesteś sam sobie winien - powiedziała mu, nabierając pewności siebie. - Nienawidzę cię.

Z tego punktu nie było już ucieczki. Mogła tylko przeć naprzód. Co będzie robić potem? Się zobaczy.

Shikamaru rzucił szybko wyciągniętym z rękawa kunaiem w stronę Shino, jednak tamten uniknął zderzenia. Temari podleciała do swojego męża z rykiem i pięściami. Shino nasłał na Shikamaru armię owadów.

A do środka wszedł Naruto z Hinatą.

- Yyy, cześć. - Naruto spojrzał na całe towarzystwo ze zdziwieniem i nie bardzo wiedzał, jak się zachować. - Chyba przeszkadzamy... To, e, my już, tego, pójdziemy, dattebayo.

Jak nagle się pojawili, tak wyszli. Wszyscy zatrzymali się w szoku.

- C-co to miało być? - zapytała Temari. - Co się tu właściwie stało?

Shikamaru jako pierwszy się wybudził z letargu i ponownie zaszarżował na Shino, tym razem wybijając mu kilka zębów. Temari krzyknęła i zaatakowała męża kubkiem po kawie.

Nagle Kurenai, która obserwowała to wszystko z narastającym lękiem, złapała się za serce i zemdlała.

- No i co narobiłaś idiotko! - zakrzyczał Shikamaru, rzucając się na ratunek upadającej Kurenai. Temari wykorzystała to, zasadzając mu kopa w dół pleców.

- To tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina! - Sama rzuciła się ratować Shino. - Shino-kun?

- Uważaj!

Shikamaru zamachnął się na nią krzesłem. W porę odwróciła się, złapała za nogi krzesła i odrzuciła je daleko w bok, a wraz z krzesłem na ścianę poleciał Shikamaru.

Po chwili do domu wrócił Naruto.

- Co się tutaj właściwie dzieje? - zagrzmiał Hokage, stając nad wszystkimi.

- Naruto, dochodzi północ, co ty tu właściwie robisz? - spytała Temari, ciągle trzymając w rękach krzesło, którym wcześniej powaliła Shikamaru.

- Martwię się o was, drodzy przyjaciele - odparł szczerze Naruto. - Przyszedłem z Hinatą-chan was odwiedzić, Hinata-chan upiekła swoje pyszne ciastu, a tu co? Zapasy? Mordobicie? Toż tak nie wypada! Kim wy jesteście, żeby się bić?

- Ninja - wyrwało się Temari, jednak szybko zmieniła temat. - Jak widzisz nic się tu nie dzieje, możesz już iść.

Naruto pokręcił głową, gdy nagle zauważył nieprzytomną Kurenai.

- No i co? Już są ofiary! I teraz będę musiał obudzić Sakurcię, a kiedy ją obudzę, to znowu nie będę widział na jedno oko. Nie dziwię się, że Sasuke woli podróżować niż siedzieć w domu...

Jednak nikt już go nie słuchał. Shikamaru wstał i pobiegł na Temari z nogą od krzesła. Shino wzrokiem poszukał jakiejś broni, zdecydował się na wazon.

Naruto nie wytrzymał. Nienawidził być ignorowany.

Nagle Naruto zniknął, a wraz z nim wazon z rąk Shino, noga od krzesła, którą trzymał Shikamaru i reszta krzesła z rąk Temari również. Zniknęła także Kurenai. Zaś Naruto pojawił się ponownie. Widzieli jak jego klon przebiegł obok okna, po drugiej stronie ulicy.

- Nie radzę ignorować Hokage - pogroził im. - Ktoś mi powie co się tu właściwie dzieje?

Wszyscy jakby się ocknęli i popatrzyli na niego poważnie. Shikamaru z bolącą głową usiadł pod ścianą, Shino dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że stracił zęby i ocierał krew płynącą mu z ust. Temari patrzyła na nich z niedowierzaniem.

- Słucham? - ponaglił ich, gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie, walcząc o to, kto będzie tym, który opowie o walce i wcześniejszych wydarzeniach.

- Taka tam, mała małżeńska kłótnia - zaczął Shikamaru spokojnym tonem. Temari spojrzała na niego krzywo, tak też zrobił Shino.

- Małżeńska kłótnia? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Naruto.

- Ano, małżeńska kłótnia. Wiesz, takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Oczywiście nie doszłoby do niej, gdyby nie Temari...

- Znowu chcesz oberwać krzesłem, ty jeleniu pospolity? - zahukała Temari, która w końcu mogła porzuć bycie uległą żoną.

- Jak śmiesz tak do mnie mówić, ty ladacznico, ty!

- To nie ja wskakiwałam do łóżka wdowie, ty hipokryto z durnym kucykiem!

- Co?! - Usłyszeli głos Naruto. Aura wokół niego zrobiła się groźna. Shikamaru przełknął ślinę, Shino coś chciał powiedzieć, ale aktualnie zajmował się cichutkim pojękiwaniem z bólu, a Temari sięgnęła ręką po jakąś broń, tak na wszelki wypadek.

- Shikamaru mnie zdradzał - zaczęła powoli Temari.

- A ty i on?!

- Och, nie pogrążaj się, byłam ci wierna jak pies i właśnie tak mnie traktowałeś! Ale koniec z tym! - Blondynka spojrzała prosto w oczy Naruto. - Jako Hokage możesz nam dać rozwód, prawda?

Uzumaki parsknął głośno.

- Jaki właściwie udział miał w tym Shino?

- Właśnie? - chwycił się tego Shikamaru, wlepiając spojrzenie w zagubionego Aburame.

- Zerowy - odpowiedziała pewnie Temari. - Pocieszał mnie i wspierał jako przyjaciel, to wszystko.

Shino poczuł, jak jego serce pęka na milion kawałków.

Shikamaru patrzył na nią z powątpieniem.

- Czyli Shino jest tu niewinną ofiarą? - zapytał Naruto.

- Ta, niewinną, jak mi przylał to też był niewinny? Mendokuse - burknął Shikamaru.

- Ponawiam moje pytanie, Naruto. Dasz nam ten rozwód czy nie?

Naruto zamrugał kilka razy, wpatrując się w swojego, skądinąd, doradcę i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Mój Boże, jeśli to się rozniesie to będzie gwóźdź do trumny dla mojego poparcia. Mój doradca zdradza żonę, a ona chce rozwodu. Niedobrze, niedobrze...

Uzumaki westchnął głęboko, a Temari posłała Shino pełne zakłopotania spojrzenie. Chciała go przeprosić, chciała mu podziękować... Ciągle jednak bała się ruszyć. Od decyzji Naruto zależała jej przyszłość. Choć... Teraz już postanowiła. Odejdzie od męża niezależnie od decyzji Naruto.

- Shikamaru. Zwalniam cię.

- Co, dlaczego?! No dobra, może i zdradzałem moją żonę, ale przecież jestem dobry w swojej pracy i...

- To nie ma znaczenia. Jesteś zwolniony.

Shikamaru odwrócił się gniewnie w stronę Temari.

- Widzisz?! To wszystko przez ciebie!

Temari zignorowała go, czekała na dalsze słowa Uzumakiego.

- Ech, będę musiał znaleźć sobie nowego doradcę. Może poproszę Sasuke, żeby wrócił do wioski. Ale nie, wtedy mnie zabije za to, że przeze mnie będzie musiał siedzieć z Sakurką - mruczał do siebie Hokage. - Dobrze, Temari, zgodzę się na rozwód, ale cichy i z twojej winy.

- SŁUCHAM?! - wrzasnęła wściekła, a powietrze natychmiast stało się gęstsze. Naruto zatrząsł się lekko. Zapomniał już, jakie kobiety mogą być silne.

- Shikamaru to mój człowiek, jeżeli wyjdzie na jaw, że to jego wina, będzie po mnie.

Temari wpatrywała się w Naruto z niedowierzaniem. Nie sądziła, że w obronie własnej pozycji, będzie w stanie posunąć się do tak oczywistej niesprawiedliwości.

- Zmieniłeś sie Naruto - powiedziała lodowatym głosem. - Kiedyś nigdy byś się tak nie zachował.

- Dorosłem, Temari, powinnaś dorosnąć razem ze mną. Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe.

- Powiedział ten, które spełnił swoje dziecięce marzenie o zostaniu Hokage.

- Tak, i wiesz co? To jest dużo gorsze niż ktokolwiek sobie wyobraża! Ta ciągła pieprzona walka z przeciwnikami politycznymi, z radą, wiesz ile wioska ma teraz problemów wewnę...

- Dobra, skończ - warknęła. Rzuciła Shikamaru wściekłe spojrzenie. - Po prostu daj nam ten pieprzony rozwód.

- To nie takie proste - odpowiedział urażony. - Od kilkuset lat shinobi nie brali rozwodów, bo najczęściej umierali w walce, więc żeby wziąć rozwód trzeba się namęczyć.

- To znaczy? - zapytała ciężko Temari. Westchnęła w duchu. Same przeszkody na drodze.

Naruto milczał przez chwilę, po czym oznajmił:

- Będzie proces. I tona papierkowej roboty.

- Jak to proces? Za co niby? Dlaczego?

- Ej, ja takiego prawa nie układałem, jasne? - żachnął się Uzumaki. - Przyjdźcie jutro do mojego gabinetu. Na procesie będę ja, czyli sędzia, przedstawiciel Shikamaru i przedstawiciel Temari, a, no i ktoś, kto to wszystko napisze cały protokół.

- Nie mówisz poważnie - Shikamaru pokręcił głową. - Czemu to wszystko jest takie mendokuse? Nie możemy się po prostu pozabijać?

- Nie - odpowiedział Naruto i uśmiechnął się wrednie. - Proces rozpocznie się z rana, o godzinie ósmej zero zero. Znajdźcie sobie przedstawicieli.

To mówiąc, zniknął.

Temari pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Nie odzywając się ani słowem, odwróciła się i poszła do sypialni. Wyciągnęła spod łóżka dużą torbę i zaczęła pakować do niej swoje rzeczy. Na koniec wyciągnęła zza szafy swój wachlarz, który zdążył już pokryć się kurzem. Gdy wróciła do pokoju, Shino i Shikamaru wciąż mierzyli się wściekłymi spojrzeniami. Spojrzała na Aburame, a on wstał i skierował się do wyjścia, ona ruszyła za nim. Gdy już stała w progu, odwróciła się nagle, ściągnęła wachlarz z pleców i machnęła nim dwa razy.

We wnętrzu domu zakotłowało się, wiatr zaczął tłuc wszystko co było do potłuczenia i łamać co tylko było do złamania, powalając przy tym Shikamaru na ziemię.

- Wyświadczam ci przysługę, draniu. Teraz przynajmniej będzie powód do orzeczenia mojej winy.

Wskoczyli z Shino na wachlarz i odlecieli.

Kilka dni, dwa miliony dokumentów do wypełnienia i pięć kłótni z Shikamaru później, Temari nareszcie była wolna. Dostała swój wymarzony rozwód i mogła zacząć życie na nowo. Bardzo jej pomógł Shino, który zaproponował jej zamieszkanie u siebie. Nalegał też, że mógłby jej załatwić pracę w Akademii Ninja. Temari czasami rozważała tę opcję, jednak nie była do końca przekonana.

Natomiast Shikamaru nie potrafił poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją. Ilekroć stawał mu przed oczami obraz roześmianej Temari tuż po tym jak Naruto ogłosił, że nie są już dłużej małżeństwem, wpadał w szał. Teraz, kiedy nie mógł już wyżywać się na swojej żonie, wyżywał się na swoich asystentach. Codziennie odwiedzał Kurenai z bukietem róż, jednak ona nie chciała dłużej mieć z nim do czynienia. Naruto również patrzył na niego jakby inaczej, a Hinata, ta milutka zawsze kochana Hinata, mało nie spluwała na jego widok.

Życie Shikamaru było w rozsypce i nawet jego genialny umysł nie potrafił poskładać go do kupy.


End file.
